Only In My Dreams... Or Is It?
by AnkaraStark
Summary: Read and find out ;)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing (how unfortunate is that?). This is, however, my fan fiction.  
Written by: Me, hehe  
Story Information: The sentences that are written like this 'EXAMPLE' are what the charactors are thinking.   
The sentences that are written like this "EXAMPLE" are what the charactors are saying.   
Authors Notes: I've only written this story fic and one song fic. :)   
Now that we've been through the beginning information- On to the main event! ::turns to an orchestra conductor:: Maestro! Begin :)  
::dark sounding music is heard from the orchestra pit as the story begins::  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One: Heero?!  
  
She raced around the corner and ran until she saw the wall in view ahead of her and realized it was a dead end. Relena looked around her, trying to find a way out of the ally without having to go out the way she came in. 'Is he still following me?'  
"Relena," a mono-tone voice called from behind her, answering her question.   
The ex-queen of the world whirled around to face him. Her gaze came to rest on Heero. "Stay where you are!"  
"Don't worry, Relena," he said, and he and took several steps toward her. "He's been taken care of."  
She instinctively took several steps away from him. "How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know I can trust you?"   
"Relena, when haven't you ever trusted me?"  
Relena backed away again as he advanced toward her. "Right now, I sure don't."  
Heero took another step toward her. "Relena-"  
"-Stay where you are!" She backed up several steps and stopped when her back connected with something cold and hard. The wall. "How do I know it's you?" she asked aloud once again.  
Heero didn't reply. Instead, he took another step forward. He extended his hand out to her. "You know it's me, because I always keep my promises." He motioned with his hand for her to step away from the wall and come to him.  
Relena backed up as far as she could go, her back pressed against the stone wall behind her. "What promise?"  
Her question was only met by silence and she watched him cover the distance between them when he stepped forward. He lifted his hand and it came to rest on her cheek, his fingers gently carressed her face. "I can prove to you that it's me."  
She drew in a ragged breath and her mind reeled as the other nineteen-year-old leaned down toward her, their faces only inches apart.  
"I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, Relena...."  
"Heero," Relena whispered and smiled slightly. 'I've been waiting for the day he'd kiss me..." she closed her eyes as he bent down slightly to kiss her. Once their lips made contact, her eyes flew open and she tried pulling away, but the arm around her waist held her firmly where she stood. 'This isn't Heero!' she thought, her mind racing in panic.  
"... Anyone other than myself, that is," Heero murmurred against her mouth.   
Something cold and hard found it's way between them. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have run away...Now I will have to kill you."  
Relena involuntarily gasped, jerking her face away from his when she felt the barrel of the gun pressed against her stomach.  
"I told you, Relena, I came back to fulfill my promise. I always keep my promises." Heero pressed his cheek against hers as he turned his face to the side of hers. His lips brushed against her ear, his hot breath sending a cold shiver down her spine. What he said made her blood freeze in her veins. "Omae O Korosu." (A/N: The translation for that is- I will kill you.)  
Relena pressed her eyelids tightly together and waited for the inevitible. She heard the click of a gun hammer and felt a white-hot pain shoot through her and up her spine. A warmness spread throughout her shirt and she looked down to see the blood oozing between the fingers she held over her gunshot wound. Staring up into the cold and emotionless blue eyes of Heero Yuy, she felt herself slip from his grasp to the concrete ally-way. The last thing she heard was Heero's deep voice say the two words she had become so familiar with as a welcoming darkness consumed her. "Mission: Complete."  
  
*****  
  
Authors Notes: A cliff-hanger. There is more to this story.   
Should I continue writing? Read and review, please! I need at least 6 reviews to continue writing this fiction!   
  
Duo: ::mutters:: I wouldn't give you any reviews...  
Authoress: I didn't ask you to, now did I? I asked the READERS!  
Duo: ...  
Wufei: The baka is actually silent. What did you say to make him that way, onna?  
Authoress: Don't call me that, china boy.  
Wufei: ... !  
Duo: Hahahahaha  
Authoress: shut up, braid boy.  
::A click is heard behind them and Heero steps out of the shadowed allyway he was with Relena in:: All of you shut up.  
Authoress/Duo/Wufei: ::gulp:: uhhh... okay. 


	2. Chapter Two: Just A Nightmare... Right?

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, you and I both know that I don't own Gundam Wing... ::cries::   
Written by: AnkaraStarkAKA me, hehe  
Authors Notes: Heh, did I catch your attention with the last chapter? I hope so! ;)  
... Well, what are you waiting for? Read and Review!!  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Chapter Two: Just a nightmare...  
  
  
Relena sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring down her drenched body. Her heart thundered in her chest and she took in short, labored gasps of air. 'Heero?' she asked silently. Relena looked down and pressed her fingertips against her stomach, expecting to feel blood. She pulled her hand back and saw only the creamy skin of her fingertips. "Oh, thank God. It was just a dream!" The vice foreign minister took a deep breath as she fell back against her pillows, relieved. She glanced at the alarm clock on the table next to her bed, using the moonlight that poured through the French balcony doors to read it. 'It's only 2:00 am?' Relena asked herself silently. She clutched her bed sheet tightly to her breast, as if it could protect her from her nightmares and from reality. She sighed audibly and stared at the ceiling above her, frowning. "Why do I keep having that dream? Heero promised to protect me... But would he try to fulfill his original promise and... and kill me?" She laid in silence for a few moments, the memory of her and Heero when they were 15 playing in her mind.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
Fifteen year old Heero Yuy stood with his back pressed against the wall behind him, leaning against it. He watched as Relena approached him.   
"I am having a birthday party tonight. I was hoping you'd be able to come." She smiled at him and held the invitation out to him, and a small crowd of school girls stood several feet behind Relena, applauding excitedly.  
Heero looked at the invitation held out to him, then back at her. His eyes never left hers as he took it from her and ripped the paper in half, letting the loose pieces fall to the ground before blowing away in a sudden gust of wind.  
Relena's mouth quivered as she fought back tears, but one managed to find it's way through her lashes, sliding down to her cheek. "But... but Why?"  
Heero stepped forward, as if to walk past her, then stopped infront of her. His hand gently brushed away the solitary tear as he leaned toward her and quietly said the four words that would stay in her memory forever.   
"... I will kill you." With that, he walked away.   
"What kind of a person *is* he?" she whispered, her blood froze in her veins. Relena watched him walk away, knowing that she would see him again. There was no doubt about it.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Other flashbacks of him holding a gun in her face flooded her mind. Relena frowned at the memories and she shook her head. "Would you kill me now, Heero?" she asked aloud, thinking that she was alone in her bedroom.  
"Only if you wanted me to," replied a monotone voice from the balcony doorway.  
The Vice-Foreign Minister lowered her gaze from the ceiling and over to the lean form leaning against the door jamb. A look of surprise was on her moonlit face. "Heero!"  
The ex-Gundam pilot's silhouetted shoulders lifted in a small shrug. "Were you expecting someone else?"  
Relena looked a bit flushed. "You could have been an assassin sent to kill me..."  
Heero pushed himself away from the door jamb and sauntered over to her, seating himself at the foot of her bed. "No. No intruder can get in here by way of the balcony."  
Relena raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Oh? How would you know? If someone really wanted to get in here, nothing would be able to stop them. Not even secur-"  
His Prussian blue eyes stared into her blue ones. "I would know," Heero said, cutting off the rest of her sentence. "Because if they tried to come in here via the balcony, they'd have to get past me... And I wouldn't let them past me. No matter the cost."  
She stared at him in a surprised silence. After a few moments, she turned toward the balcony, her face was lit by the moonlight coming through the open doorway. "Are you out on my balcony every night?"  
"Yes." He rubbed the palms of his hands against the legs of his jeans. He watched her profile for a few moments, a little surprised himself. 'She's grown up so much. She's not a child, but a woman- why didn't I ever notice?'  
"Why?"  
Heero snapped out of his reverie at the sound of her voice. "Why? Why what?"  
Relena pulled herself up into a sitting position and leaned forward, once again facing him. "You know exactly what I'm asking, Heero Yuy. Why are you out on my balcony every night?"  
His emotionless blue-eyed gaze met her own. The memory of her dream re-surfaced in her mind as he replied to her question. His answer chilled her to the bone. "I am out there every night, because I am fulfilling the promise I made to you."  
She felt the color drain from her face and shuddered slightly.  
Heero thought he saw fear flicker in her eyes, but it disappeared before he was certain. He looked confused for a second, then saw her shudder. 'She must be cold' he thought. He scooted over next to her and wrapped the comforter that was at the foot of her bed around her shoulders and continued to talk. "I promised you that you would be safe. That I would protect you, Relena. With my life. And besides that, I am your bodyguard- I will protect you. That is my mission."  
'Your mission? Is that all I am to you- a mission? Can't you just do it out of love? Can't you just say you love me?' Her tense body visibly relaxed and a forced smile reached her lips. "Will you be out there every night? I mean, you weren't assigned the night shift..."  
"I have taken it upon myself to do this. It has nothing to do with the Preventers or your security team." They sat in silence after that for a minute. Heero glanced at the alarm clock on the table and finally broke the silence. "Hn. It's 2:30 am. You should try to get some more sleep." He stood up and started to walk toward the balcony when Relena asked, "Heero, before you go... Could you hand that to me?" He glanced over his shoulder and followed her gaze to the dresser on the opposite side of the room. On top of it sat the teddy bear he had given her several years back. 'She still has it?' he asked himself. He retrieved it from the dresser and handed it to her, watching her smile and hug it tightly.   
Relena looked up at him, her blue eyes shone brightly in the moonlight that filtered through the balcony doors. "Are you leaving? Can't you stay for a little while?"  
Heero bent down and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I will stay in here until you are asleep. Then I will return to the balcony." As he straightened up, a hand shot out and caught him by the arm.  
"Heero..."  
He looked down at her when she touched his arm. They're eyes locked for a moment and a small smile graced her lips. "Thank you, Heero. For everything."  
The ex-Gundam pilot merely nodded before pulling out of her grasp. "Get some sleep, Relena." He walked over to the other side of the room and sat down in a shadowed corner, his face hidden in the darkness.  
Even though she couldn't see his blue eyes watching her from the shadows, she knew that they were. Now that she knew he watched over her at night, she felt much safer where she laid. Just knowing that he was there, watching over her when she was asleep and defenseless made her feel better. Heero would protect her with his life, and she knew it. He wasn't going to kill her.  
With those comforting thoughts in mind, Relena closed her eyes and rolled over, facing the moonlit balcony and felt herself drift into the most peaceful slumber she'd had in a while.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Author's notes: There is more writing on the way! I'll need at least 4 reviews before I continue writing!   
I give my thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
Tomorrow  
Lizzy b (btw, sorry, Lizzy!)  
AF   
Kitty Kisara  
The Soul Innocence  
ANGST  
Silver Dreamcatcher  
Ley  
Samurai24  
  
Once again, thank you guys! 


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's affiliates. I do, however, own this fan fic, so :P lol.  
Written by: Ankara Stark  
Authors notes: This is my second fiction. My last fic was a song-fic. This is my first story-fic, so don't flame me! Enjoy! :)  
More information: The sentences that are written like this 'EXAMPLE' are what the charactors are thinking.   
The sentences that are written like this "EXAMPLE" are what the charactors are saying, and so on. Now that we've been through the beginning info... On to the story!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Chapter Two: The Morning After  
  
  
Relena laid in her bed, sleeping peacefully when suddenly, everything started to shake. 'Earthquake!' she thought in alarm. Her blue eyes flew open to reveal Lucrezia Noin standing above her, her sister in law's hand upon her shoulder.  
The older woman's face lit up in a relieved smile. "Good morning, Relena. You gave me quite a scare there- I've been shaking you for the last three minutes, and you didn't wake up. The only way I knew you were alive was because I saw that you were still breathing!" Her smile faded somewhat. "At first, I wasn't sure if you were just sleeping, or if something happened to you..." her voice trailed off and a frown replaced the smile on the pregnant woman's face.  
Relena sat upright and swung her legs around to the side of the bed and pushed herself onto her feet. "Don't worry, miss Noin," she said calmly as she slipped into the bathrobe her sister-in-law held out to her. "I assure you that I am quite safe when I am asleep."  
"How can you be so sure, miss Relena?"  
The vice-foreign minister smiled as she padded across the floor to the bathroom. She had to get ready for the conference... "I am certain of this, because I know he wouldn't let me get hurt. I believe in him- he will protect me with his life, Noin. He told me so himself-"  
The very pregnant woman looked at Relena, confusion in her eyes. "He who?" she interrupted. "One of our assigned security officers?"  
Relena just smiled at her. "No." She grabbed a towel and made her way into the bathroom, calling over her shoulder a name that made Noin's jaw drop open in surprise. "Heero Yuy."  
Noin just stared at the nineteen year old in amazement. "Do you mean that Heero watches over you at night sometimes? He wasn't assigned the night shift! Why would he-"  
She cut off the rest of the lieutenant's sentence by crossing the large bedroom and placing her hand on Noin's arm, and she stopped talking. Relena's voice dropped considerably in volume. "Miss Noin, he doesn't just watch over me 'sometimes' at night... He's here every night." A coy smile lit her features. "And I'm glad."  
"Does Milliardo know about this?"  
Relena looked down as if she had a sudden interest in her feet. "No." After a few moments, her gaze returned to Noin's face. "Please, Noin, don't tell him."   
Noin frowned a little. "Don't you think your brother should know about this?"  
"This is not his concern. It is mine and mine alone." After a moment, Relena took the woman's hands into her own. "Please, Noin. Don't tell him!" When Noin sighed in defeat, Relena threw her arms around the other woman in a gentle hug, careful not to squish the baby Noin carried within. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"  
Noin smiled and put a hand over her swollen abdomen. "Oh, I think I have an idea about that..." After a moment, she lifted her arm and looked at her wrist watch. "You should go get a shower, miss Relena. Then join us for breakfast down stairs."  
Relena's grin widened, if possible. "Alright." She let go of Noin's other hand and crossed the room once more. She turned around in the bathroom's doorway. "Again, Noin... Thank you." Before the older woman could reply, Relena closed the bathroom door.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
A guard stationed at the base of the stairs nodded to her as she made her way down the last steps of the large staircase. She smiled at the young officer as she passed and walked to the dining room.   
"Good morning, miss Relena," called a voice from up above her.  
She turned to see Noin walk down the staircase behind her and a smile graced her lips. "Good morning, Noin." She waited until the pregnant woman reached her at the bottom of the stairs before she made her way toward the dining room with Noin at her side.  
When Relena entered the dining room, what she saw made a smile light up her face. Ex-Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell and ex-OZ soldier Hilde Schbeiker stood next to Milliardo Peacecraft on the other side of the dining table. "Duo! Hilde! What are you guys doing here?" Leaving her sister-in-law's side, she rushed forward to hug them both.  
Duo Maxwell, the ex-Gundam pilot 02, who became a Preventer after the war, shot her a lopsided grin when he pulled back from the hug. "Hey, Lena. How're you doing?"  
Relena laughed and smiled. "I'm great! I haven't seen you guys in months; where have you been?"  
Hilde Schbeiker, who was currently Duo's girlfriend, glanced over at Duo before turning back to the Vice-Foreign Minister. "Don't tell me that old friends aren't allowed to drop in once in a while to say hello?" She flashed a smile and brushed one of her black hair spikes out of her face.  
She laughed. "Knowing you two, no, you couldn't just drop by for a friendly visit. What's up?"  
Duo, who took a seat at the table, reached up to his standing girlfriend and slipped one arm around Hilde's waist, giving it a small squeeze. "Babe and I just had some files and documents to give to your brother."  
A look of disappointment crossed her face, but was immediately replaced with a smile. "Well, do you think you'll have time to stay for breakfast? We could chat for a little while and catch up on things."  
Hilde smiled apologetically, "I wish I could, Relena, but I'm expected back at work. I'm going to leave as soon as your brother is through looking at the documents." She motioned with her hand to Duo, who was currently shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth. "But I'm sure he'd love to stay with you."   
Duo glanced up sheepishly from the plate of food before him. He swallowed the mouthful of food before answering. "Uhh, actually, I can't stay long either. Once your brother is finished with the files, I'll have to get back to work as well."   
Hilde frowned slightly and smacked him lightly on the arm. "You're going to eat and run? Duo!" She let out a small sigh, "I'm sorry about this, Relena... Well, maybe Heero can keep you company!"  
"Heero? You expect him to keep her company, let alone carry on a conversation?" Duo laughed. "She can do many things as vice-foreign minister, but she can't perform miracles!"  
The three of them laughed.  
"I am capible of carrying on a conversation."  
Duo, who was currently gulping down a glass of water nearly choked on his drink at the sound of the voice. He coughed, his eyes were wide in shock, "H-Heero! How long were you standing there, pally?"  
"Long enough," came the reply. Heero stood leaning against the doorjamb, his blue eyes locked on Duo, knowing that it made him uncomfortable. His gaze switched from Maxwell's face to Relena's after a moment, his attention focused on her completely, as if no one else was in the room. "I'm going to leave in a few minutes. I need to pick up a few things from the Preventer headquarters, so I won't be able to drive you to your meeting, Relena. I got Wu-Fei to agree to take you though."  
'That is just like Heero; straight to the point,' she thought silently. "Wufei?," she repeated after him.  
"Are you almost ready, woman?" a voice from the hall inquired.  
Relena quirked a small smile, recognizing the voice. She shook her head and called out into the hall, "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll join you in a few minutes, Wu-fei." When she turned her attention back to the Preventers seated at the table, she noticed Heero, Duo and Millardo, Relena's older brother, looking at the files and documents Duo and Hilde brought over. Her brother's clear blue eyes clouded in thought when he read something that obviously didn't make him at all happy, and a frown crossed his lips. He muttered something in a low and quiet voice to the two fellow Preventer agents standing next to him before picking up another file folder and motioning to it while talking to them.  
She frowned, about to inquire what they were talking about, when Pagan came over. "Good morning, Miss Relena."  
She smiled at the old man, "good morning, Pagan." He'd been her butler for as long as she could remember. He was like family.  
"Did you sleep well?" he inquired as he set a glass of water and a small glass of orange juise down on the table before her.  
Memories of her dream and her real encounter with Heero filled her mind. Relena felt her face heat up slightly, and realized that she was blushing. "I- uh, yes," she lied, quite flustered. "I slept quite well, thank you." She felt Heero's eyes upon her from across the table. When she looked over at him, he immediately looked back down at the Preventer documents Millardo was holding.  
The grandfather-like Pagan didn't seem to notice her discomfort, or the fact that she was staring at Heero. He merely nodded and left. A minute later, he with her breakfast in hand. He placed the plate of food infront of her. "Will that be all, miss Relena?"  
Relena smiled up at him. "Yes, that's all. Thank you."   
The old man asked everyone who was present aroud the table the same question before returning to the kitchen.   
After what seemed to be only a few moments, Heero spoke up as he watched her. "Are you alright?"  
Relena glanced up from the plate that sat on the table before her, the food sitting on it, uneaten. "Yes, of course. Why?"  
Heero watched her and replied in his usual mono-tone voice, "you've been pushing the food on your plate with your fork since Pagan left us alone. That was ten minutes ago, Relena, and you haven't even taken a bite."   
Duo flashed her a lopsided grin when he spoke up. "Hey, if you don't want to eat it..." his voice trailed off, but his grin grew bigger as he eyed up her breakfast.  
Hilde rolled her eyes. "Is your stomach the only thing you think about, Duo?"  
Duo winked at Hilde from across the table and a flirtatious. "It's not ALL I think about, babe..." he grinned at the lovely shade of pink stole across his girlfriend's cheeks and she blushed from his comment and lightly smacked his arm. "Duo!"  
Relena grinned as she watched Duo and Hilde's interaction before she turned her attention back to Heero. "Yes, I'm fine." She forced a smile and speared some of her scrambled eggs with her fork. She lifted it to her mouth and ate the eggs while the Preventer/bodyguard watched. "See?"  
He raised one eyebrow, still not believing her, but finally shrugged. "Alright." After one last glance at her, Heero turned his attention back to the Preventer documents he was reading over Millardo's shoulder.  
Letting out a silent sigh of relief, she dropped her fork. It clattered loudly against her plate as she stood up, placing the napkin she had had on her lap on the table next to the plate. All eyes around the table were fixed upon her. "Please excuse me everyone. Duo, you can have my breakfast. I've got to go get ready for the meeting and I don't want to keep Wufei waiting any longer." Without waiting for a reply from her friends sitting around the large oak table, she stood and gracefully exited the room, leaving her barely-touched breakfast behind.  
Duo watched her leave, then turned and shot a triumphant grin at Hilde before sitting in Relena's seat and digging into the barely-eaten breakfast she left behind. "Thank you, Relena!"  
  
  
~~*~~   
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so long! Please R&R though! When I get some more reviews, I'll continue writing! I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers in this story! You guys rock! 


	4. What?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. This is my fan fiction though! :P  
Written by: AnkaraStark  
Authors Notes: Sorry the last chapter was so boring. It will become more interesting in the following chapters! I promise :)  
More information: The sentences that are written like this 'EXAMPLE' are what the characters are thinking.   
The sentences that are written like this "EXAMPLE" are what the characters are saying, and so on. Now that we've been through the beginning info... On to the story!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Chapter Three: What?!   
  
She stared out the window of the vehicle and watched a group of teenagers that looked to be about her age laughing and fooling around with each other as they drove past. She sighed wistfully. 'Why can't I be like them?' she asked herself silently. 'Why can't I be a normal teenager?' She closed her eyes and let her head drop back against the seat, knowing the answer to the question. Relena couldn't be a normal teenager. She was born into the Peacecraft family- head of the Sanc Kingdom. Relena was once the queen of the kingdom, but now she was the vice foreign minister of ESUN; the Earth Sphere Unified Nations. She had too many responsibilities to be a normal teenager.  
Relena let out an undignified snort of laughter. 'A normal teenager... What exactly is that?'   
The limousine door next to her opened and Wufei stood holding it open. "Are you coming, woman?"  
She snapped out of her reverie and looked up at the Preventer in surprise. "I... I hadn't realized we had stopped." Relena unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the limo. She looked around her, then turned her attention to the building they stood infront of.   
They walked up to the door that Wufei held open for her in silence. She gave him a nod of thanks when she stepped through the doorway of the office building ahead of him. She looked around and took in her surroundings, liking the flower bouquets set up on the tables.  
"This way."  
Relena turned at the sound of Wufei's gruff voice and complied. She followed him down a bright corridor and stopped infront of a door when he did. "It's alright, Wufei. You don't have to come in with me. I don't want you to be bored by having to sit in the political meeting with me."   
The Preventer frowned, his deep brown eyes burning into hers. "I'm going in with you." He turned to the door and knocked on it once before turning the handle and opening it.  
Smiling and holding her head high, she stepped past him into the conference room. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized to the high-ranking officials that sat around the table inside.  
"Don't worry about it, vice-foreign minister Darlian," replied a man of many years, his green eyes held a special twinkle within their depths. "Please, have a seat."  
Relena crossed the room in a few long strides and took her seat next to the man. Her gaze swept across the many faces in the room, noting that she was many years younger than even the youngest official there.  
"Before you arrived, Miss Darlain," The old man, George Wright, continued. "We were discussing the situation of colony LX-528989 and minister Grant."  
"The situation of colony LX-528989? Minister Grant?" Confusion flashed in the young polititian's eyes. She turned her attention to the Preventer that leaned against a wall in the back of the room. "Why wasn't I informed that there were any 'situations'?"  
Wufei met her gaze and shook his head.  
Relena frowned at the lack of communication between her and the Preventers. She turned her attention back to Wright, "please, sir," she insisted. "Continue."  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Relena once again sat in the back of the limo that was on it's way back to the mansion. She frowned, thinking of the situation on colony LX-528989 that she was just briefed in in the meeting. 'They killed him? They killed foreign minister Grant?' She shook her head and turned her eyes from the floor to the window, watching the trees as the limo drove past them. 'I thought that ESUN made most of the colonies happy. Why are the people doing this? Why are they trying to break the peace we have all worked so hard for?' Her attention switched back to the road they were driving on. 'We've got to take care of these terrorists before they do anything else.'  
The limousine stopped when it reached the mansion she lived in. Pagan, her butler, opened the limo door and Relena stepped out, smiling gently at the old man. "Good afternoon, Pagan."  
"Good afternoon, miss Darlian."  
She made her way up the steps and opened the mansion door.   
Wufei, who had been silent the entire ride, followed behind her. He watched her silently from behind, purposely not walking next to her. He knew she was not happy with the lack of communication between her and the Preventers in the colony LX-528989 situation. Or the foreign minister Grant situation. But the truth of the matter, was that the Preventers didn't know about them either. Or at least HE didn't know about it.   
When she opened the door, the mansion's familiar interior greeted her. She stepped inside and left the door open for the following Wufei to walk through. "Noin? Milliardo?" She frowned when no one answered her. "Noin? Mill-"  
"-They aren't here," a slightly deep voice interrupted.  
Relena turned at the sound of his voice. "Where are they, Heero?"  
The young Preventer, who was also her body guard, acknowleged her question with a nod. "They said they had something to take care of, and for you not to worry."   
Her eyebrows furrowed and a frown replaced her smile. "Does it have something to do with colony LX-528989? Something to do with the death of foreign minister Grant?" For a moment, something flashed in his blue eyes. To Relena, it looked like surprise, but it disappeared before she could be certain.   
"How did-"  
Wu-fei, who stood behind her interrupted Heero's sentence. "No. Don't worry about the colony, woman. We'll take care of it."  
Relena turned to Wu-fei, anger glittered in her eyes. "Do you mean you, the Preventers, will take care of it? Just like they informed me of this situation?" She shook her head furiously. "No. I am the vice foreign minister- this is my business, and I will NOT be shut out of it."  
"Relena," Heero said in his usual mono-tone voice. "This is why the Preventer organization was created. It's our job to handle these type of situations."  
The young woman turned her attention back to him. "Oh, yes," she said, her voice full of sarcasm. "You guys are doing a fantastic job." She shook her head, not accepting their proposal. "Who is next, Heero? Will it be general Wright? Will it be me? Will it be the president?" she demanded angrily. "Tell me that, Heero Yuy. Tell me who will be the next to die. If you don't have an answer to that, then you have no right to try to keep me in the dark. For all we know, I'm next. Therefore, it IS my business!"  
"Relena," Heero frowned. "You're not going to get killed."  
"How do you know that, Heero?" Relena countered. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest.   
"I won't allow it to happen to you."  
She shook her head vehemently. "It's not me that I'm worried about, Heero. I am prepared to die at any time. I am worried about the president. Worried about the citizens of ESUN."   
After a moment, she shook her head and the look in her eyes told them that her political personality was now showing. In a very professional tone, she looked Heero in the eyes and said sternly, "I'm going to go up to my room to do some work. Hold any and all press calls- I am not to be disturbed. I must write a speech for the press conference tomorrow. The people of this nation will be expecting to hear from me. I cannot disappoint them."  
With that, she turned on her heel and marched up the stairs, not looking back at the two Preventers who watched her retreating figure from below.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Please, take time to fill in the box below that says "REVIEW". Thanks!  



	5. When A Nightmare Becomes Reality...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its affiliates. This is, however, my fan fiction!  
Written by: AnkaraStark  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! This chapter is the last one I'm going to write for the next few days. I'm going to be too busy to write and upload chapters on here!   
Heero: Doing what?  
Authoress: None of your business, self-detonation boy.  
Heero: ::glares::  
Duo: ::laughs::  
Quatre: We shouldn't be fighting at-  
Authoress: Don't say it, blondie!  
Quatre: ::frowns::  
Trowa: ...  
Wu-fei: Stupid onna (A/N- translation for onna: woman). Get to the story already!  
Authoress: Don't push me, Woofy!  
Wu-fei: Woofy?! You stupid onna!  
Authoress: Me? Stupid? Loosen that ponytail of yours, buddy. I think it is cutting off the circulation to your brain! ::Sighs:: Fine, fine, I'll continue with the story.  
All of the Gundam pilots: Thank God!  
Authoress: ::Silences them all with her better-than-Heero type of death glare and starts the fic::  
  
~~*~~  
  
Chapter Four: When A Nightmare Becomes Reality  
  
  
Relena had spent the rest of the day in her room. She didn't bother stopping her work on her speech to go down for dinner; she had no appetite.  
Glancing at the clock, she frowned. "11:00 pm." She rubbed a hand over her tired and weary eyes. She had been doing none-stop paper work for the last 10 hours. She hadn't even finished her speech. Why was it taking so long?  
The exhausted vice-foreign minister crossed the bedroom to her vanity table. She sat down before it and stared at the reflection in the mirror that sat before her, the day's events ran through her mind. 'Are they going to kill me like they did Foreign Minister Grant?' she asked the reflection in the mirror silently. The girl in the mirror was about 19 years of age, but the reflection's eyes told a different story. The eyes were that of a woman who had seen so much. Her eyes were those of someone twice her age; eyes that held maturity and wisdom in their depths. She slowly shook her head and stared at her reflection, willing herself to be stronger. "It doesn't matter if they kill me- I am prepared to die."  
'I look horrible,' Relena thought grimly, noting the dark circles that stood out visibly beneath her eyes, contrastingly dark against her creamy-white complexion. She reached up with one hand and pulled the release clasp on her hair clip, letting her honey-colored tresses fall upon her shoulders. She ran a hairbrush through it absentmindedly.  
A small scuffling sounded from the balcony.  
'Heero?' She lowered the brush from her hair and turned toward the balcony, her gaze fixed upon the French doors let led to it.  
There was no answer.  
Relena cautiously stood, her gaze still transfixed upon the balcony doorway. She straightened up, stiffening her spine. 'Show no fear,' she told herself mentally. Jutting out her chin confidently, she spoke in her calm and professional voice. "Who is there? Answer me; show yourself at once."  
A familiar man stepped into the light that pooled out onto the balcony through the open doorway, his Prussian blue-eyed gaze fixed upon her face as he took a step toward her. "Relena. I was sitting out on your balcony and I heard you calling..."  
She watched him advance toward her and stood her ground, unmoving. "Why didn't you answer me?"  
Closing the gap between them quickly, he stood directly in front of her. "I had to make sure no one was in the surrounding vicinity."  
Confusion clouded her blue eyes. "Why would you need to do that?"  
Heero's ice-cold hand lightly brushed against her cheek as he leaned a little toward her. "I don't think your brother would be too happy to know that I'm up here with you in your room this late at night."  
Relena's mouth parted slightly, shocked at both his bold move and at the below-normal temperature of his hand. "Heero, I don't think that you should-"  
"-You don't think I should, what? You don't think I should do this?" Without waiting for her reply, he took another step forward and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Or do you think I should not do this?"   
She let her guard slip accidentally, involuntarily gasped when Heero pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans. "You're not H-Heero!" She tried to step backwards, but the arm planted firmly around her waist held her against him.   
"Well look who just woke up! Where do you think you're going, vice minister Darlian?" he sneered as he held her close so she couldn't get away.   
When she didn't answer, he pressed the barrel of the gun into the flesh on the side of her throat. "Why don't you answer me?" he asked her mockingly.  
Relena ignored his question and asked one of her own. "Who are you? Why do you look like Heero?"  
He let out a snort of laughter. "Sorry, babe, I can't answer the first question, but I can help you with the second one. Disguising myself as Heero Yuy made it easier to get in here. I can walk, talk, look and even act just like him."   
"No one is going to believe that it's Heero Yuy that killed me. You can't fool his Preventer friends."  
He smiled at her evilly and traced her jaw line with the cold barrel of the gun, sending a shiver of fear down her spine. "I fooled you, didn't I?"   
He leaned down and whispered quietly into her ear. "See? I even have the exact same model gun as him! Everything is the same, so if I am forced to shoot you, my dear lady, they can trace the bullet to Heero Yuy. They can check the security cameras and such, but they won't see me. They'll see Heero Yuy standing before you now, holding a gun to your throat." After a moment, he grinned and pulled away from her ear and his voice was it's regular volume. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Heero won't have an alibi either- right about now, he should be driving over to Duo Maxwell's house to pick up some information for the Preventers." He chuckled, "but this is the kicker. Duo Maxwell IS home, but in about..." he glanced at his wrist watch. ".. Twenty minutes, Duo should be dead." He snickered and shook his head. "What a fool Yuy is. Since he is supposed to meet up with Duo, who was actually ME that made the call, and Maxwell is actually dead. And because there won't be a witness to meet with him to get the Preventers'information, AKA Duo, he won't have an alibi, which will make him look even more guilty of murder if I'm forced to shoot you. They'll find both you and Maxwell dead." He let out a chuckle. "Talk about Pilot 01 having a bad day."  
Relena winced inwardly, not believing that the madman before her is actually going to try to pull this whole thing off. She frowned before asking another question. "Why are you here?"  
"Why am I here? Isn't it rather obvious? I'm holding a gun to your throat and you ask a stupid question like that?" He laughed obnoxiously. "... And they say you politicians are smart!"  
Relena ignored his rude comments and asked another question herself. "What would killing me accomplish?"  
"Oh, vice-minister Darlian, we aren't going to kill you! We're just going to use you."   
She furrowed her eyebrows and asked herself mentally, 'we? Who's we?'  
After a moment of silence, he continued. "You see, Foreign Minister Grant wasn't going to go along with our plans, so we shot him. One shot straight through the temple took care of him. He was a fool. But you!" He grinned at her. "You are the intelligent one, Ms. Darlian. You know the meaning of life and how much it is worth. If you help us with our plans, you, along with many others, will stay alive. If not, then this is goodbye." He pressed the barrel further into the flesh of her throat before continuing to talk. "All you have to do is make a speech, babe. It's quite simple. And the best part is that you don't even have to write it! We've done that for you." The man that looked like her beloved Heero smiled evilly. "You've got the easy job. All you have to do is make the speech, resign from your office, and boom- you're done. We let you go. Then we simply take over earth and the colonies. If you think about it, it should be quite simple to comprehend, really..."   
"You're one of the terrorists from colony LX- 528989, aren't you?"  
He laughed again harshly. "That's right! You catch onto things quickly, don't you?"   
Relena frowned and ignored his comment. "What makes you think I'm going to go along with this plan?"  
The man's smile disappeared. "Because you don't want to die, or have hundereds of people killed in your stead. Anyways, I already TOLD you that. Don't make me repeat myself!"  
'He is like the adult, male-version of Mariemeia, when she was under Dekim Barton's influence.' she thought. 'This man actually expects me to go along with his evil, manipulative plan.'  
"Well, babe," he interrupted her thoughts. "What's your answer? I haven't got all night!" His grip around her waist tightened, as did his grip on the gun. "If you're as smart as I think you are, you'll do the intelligent thing and do as you are told." When she didn't reply, he glared at her angrily. "Answer me, woman!"   
When Relena still remained silent, the creepy Heero-impersonator ran his hand lightly down her side and down her thigh. "Well, you may not feel like answering me right now, but by the time I'm done with you, I'm certian you'll be more than willing to talk..."  
Her eyes widened in both shock and horror. Before she could stop herself, a gasp escaped her throat and she whispered,. "Oh God, no..." "She doesn't have to answer to you," a voice intervened from the balcony. "Let alone anyone else."  
At the sound of the voice, Relena's gaze swept over Heero's shoulder toward the balcony, only to see- HEERO?!  
The grip around her waist loosened noticeably as her captor's Prussian blue eyes widened in shock as he looked at the real Heero Yuy over his shoulder. "Y-you're supposed to be driving to Maxwell's house!"  
Taking advantage of his momentary shock, she slammed her elbow into her captor's solar plexus with as much strength as she could muster. The sound of air rushing out of his lungs greeted her ears and the gun flew out of his hand. It slid across the floor and under the space beneath the bedroom door and out into the hallway. She raced across the room to the balcony and the second Heero Yuy.  
"Get out of here, Relena." he said without taking his gaze away from the now doubled-over, unarmed Heero duplicate. "Go to Hilde's apartment." He pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants and aimed it at the other Heero.   
"No, I'm not leaving you."  
"Get out of here!" Heero shouted, looking at her. The tone of his voice told her that it was an order, not a request. He obviously did not want to repeat it for a third time. Yuy glared at her for a second before turning his attention back to the fraud just as the imposter leapt forward and tackled him. "GO RELENA!   
Relena's eyes widened in surprise and she did as she was told. She raced out onto the balcony as the two duplitcates struggled and rolled on the floor, trying to take the gun from the other's grasp. and climbed down the balcony as quickly as she could. Not thinking clearly, she raced down the darkened road away from the mansion as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Read & Review! Yes, that means that you have to fill in the little box below to do it. It only takes a minute at most... come on, people! Hehe I thank if you do review, and thank you for reading the story if you don't! :) hehe  
  
Sorry to have to leave you guys with yet ANOTHER cliff-hanger, but I won't be home to upload any other chapters! 


	6. When A Nightmare Becomes Reality... Part...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's affiliates... Or do I?! ::Grins evilly:: I own it all! Bwahahahahah!!! It's all mine! Ahahaha!! ::sees the guys in white uniforms coming for her, holding straight jackets:: Ooo, such a pretty jacket. Is it for me? :)  
Written by: AnkaraStark  
Author's chit-chat: Hey all! It pains me to let you all know that this is the end of my fan fiction...  
Duo: Oh thank God  
Authoress: You weren't even in this fic that much, braid boy!  
Heero: No, but I was.  
Quatre:May I ask as to why I wasn't in this fiction?  
Authoress: No.  
Duo: No what?  
Authoress: No, as in "no" Quatre cannot ask me that.  
Quatre: ::looks hurt::  
Duo: Oh.  
Authoress: It's nothing personal, Quatre... I mean, you're one of the G-Wing pilots I like...  
Trowa: ...  
Heero: My thoughts exactly, Trowa...  
Trowa: ...  
Duo: ...  
Quatre: ...  
Authoress: ::Sighs:: time for the story... R&R!!!!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Her chest rose and fell in deep gasps for air. She bent over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Relena had been running for only the Lord knows how long, and she didn't know where she was. She was lost.  
Relena pushed her bangs that were sticking to her sweaty forehead and looked around her, but couldn't see much in the poorly lit street. It started raining and she involuntarily shuddered as a chill swept through her cold, tired and now wet body as she tried to gain her bearings. Footsteps sounded behind her, and she turned to face the person. It was Heero  
Or was it?   
She didn't know who was Heero and who was not Heero.  
Stumbling backwards, hoping to hide herself in the shadows, Relena accidentally bumped into the trash can behind her and knocked its lid off. She gasped as it crashed noisily to the ground.  
Heero whirled around to face her, his eyes locked with hers in the darkness, and his lips mouthed her name. "Relena."  
'What if that's not Heero Yuy? That could be his imposter!' She didn't wait for him to make the first move, but instead bolted in the other direction down the ally-way, adrenaline pumping through her veins. 'I've got to get to Duo and Hilde' Oh, Lord, let them be there and still be alive!' She raced around the corner and ran until she reached a wall and realized it was a dead end. 'This is just like my dream,' she thought. 'Am I dreaming again? Is Heero going to hear me crying out for him and come into my room to wake me?' She looked around her, trying to find a way out of the ally without having to go out the way she came in. 'Is he still following me?'  
"Relena," a monotone voice called from behind her, answering her question.   
The nineteen-year-old woman whirled around to face him. Her gaze came to rest on Heero… or was it his imposter? "Stay where you are!"  
"Don't worry, Relena," he said, and he and took several steps toward her. "He's been taken care of."  
She instinctively took several steps away from him. "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you're really Heero?"   
"If I'm not who I say I am, I probably would have shot you by now."  
Relena backed away again as he continued to advance toward her. "That doesn't prove anything."  
Heero took another step toward her. "Relena-"  
"Stay where you are!" She backed up several steps and stopped when her back connected with something cold and hard. A wall. 'Well, isn't this ironic,' something in the back of her mind told her. 'Your dream has become a reality and now you're probably going to die.' "How do I know it's you?" she asked, finding herself repeating the lines she said to him in her dream.  
Heero didn't reply. Instead, he took another step forward. He brushed one of his rain-soaked chocolate-colored hair spikes out of his face and extended his other hand out to her. "You know it's me, because I came back to fulfill the promise I made."  
Relena backed up as far as she could go, her back pressed against the drenched stonewall behind her. Warning bells went clanged loudly in her head as they both continued to say the lines that were spoken in her dream. Summoning up the courage, her stood up straighter and blinked as rain water ran down her face, into her eyes. She brushed her wet hair out of her face. "What promise might that be?"   
Her question was only met by silence. He lifted his hand and it came to rest on her cheek, the back of his fingers gently caressed it.  
She drew in a ragged breath and her mind reeled as the other nineteen year-old leaned down toward her, their faces only inches apart.  
Before she knew what was happening, his mouth covered hers in a forceful kiss. His arms soon found their way around her small waist and pulled her closer, pressing her drenched body against his. She tried pulling away, but the arm around her waist held her where she stood. Thunder crashed loudly barely after a large bolt of lightning ripped across the sky.  
"Relena," Heero murmured against her mouth.   
Something cold and hard found it's way between them. "Heh. I've always wanted to kiss the vice-foreign minister. Wait till I tell the rest of the guys I actually did before she was killed!" The imposter's disgusting grin disappeared and his "back to business" look returned to his face. "I'm sorry, Relena. You shouldn't have run away."  
Relena involuntarily gasped, breaking her mouth away from his when she felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against her stomach. 'It's the dream all over again... Only I'm not dreaming.'  
"I told you, Relena, I came back to fulfill my promise. I always keep my promises." Heero pressed his cheek against hers as he turned his face to the side of hers. His lips brushed against her ear, his hot breath sending a cold shiver down her spine. What he said made her blood freeze in her veins, and she knew her dream had definitely become a reality. "Omae o korosu."   
Relena pressed her eyelids tightly together and waited for the rest of her dream to play out. The sound of the gun's hammer slamming into the primer was heard and the thundering of the weapon discharging made her ears ring as she waited for the pain to envelope her senses.  
Nothing happened.  
She opened her eyes and found the man standing before her staring at her in open-mouthed shock. There was a fine trail of blood coming from the corner of his open mouth. He grabbed onto her arm for support as his own legs gave way beneath him and he dropped to his knees in the ally-way. He put a hand to his chest and touched the sensitive skin and blood stained his fingertips when he pulled his hand away. "Ah... Don't worry, Dar... lian... There are... more... of us." His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the ground in a pool of his own blood and rain water that mixed together on the concrete.   
Behind him stood Heero and Duo, both still had their guns aimed at the Heero on the ground. Duo lowered his gun a little after he fired, his gun was the only one that went off. He blew the smoke from the end of it's barrel. "I can't believe I beat you to the shot, Heero ol' pal." He turned his attention away from his fellow Preventer/ex-gundam pilot and turned to the imposter. "Ya know, buddy, it might have helped if you actually CALLED THE RIGHT PREVENTER if you wanted to get a hold of me," he muttered to the person that he shot, lying on the ground. "You called Heero while PRETENDING TO BE Heero!. Smooth move, buddy. The real Heero called me after you called, to let me know that someone was pretending to be him. You are the sloppiest terrorist I've ever come across! You can't even call the right phone number, for Pete's sake, how do you expect to run the colonies if you can't even make a phone call correctly!" Duo let out a snort of laughter. "Again, I say you are the WORST terrorist I've ever..." he continued to talking to the guy on the ground while still aiming his gun at him.  
"Relena," Heero asked, ignoring Duo's ramblings. "Are you alright?"  
Relena stood staring at the figure on the ground in both shock and horror. Her gaze flickered up from the body on the ground to the man standing behind it. "H-Heero?"  
He reached around behind him and slipped the gun into the waistband of his jeans, the metal pressed against the small of his back. "Yes, it's me." He stared down at the body and noted that the bullet he fired went straight through the man's back and exited out through his chest. Yuy stepped past the body on the ground, only stopping to take the fallen man's weapon and walked over to her. He slipped it in the waistband of his jeans next to the other gun."Are you alright?"  
She nodded shakily and leaned back against the wall, not trusting her legs to hold her up on their own. "How do I know you're who you say you are? How do I know that you're not another Heero impersonater?" She kept her distance the best she could, moving away from him with her back still pressed against the wall, her exit blocked.  
"I guess you'd have to trust me. Relena, you know it's me because I promised to protect you." His hand made a sweeping motion to the man lying on the ground. "Which we did. Besides, if I wasn't the real me, where would I find another person to come with me and pretend to be Duo?" He jerked his thumb over in Duo's direction, who was still rambling to the guy on the ground. "No one can talk as much as him." Heero closed the space between them in a few strides and pulled her into his arms. "As long as I am alive, Relena," he said in his quiet voice. "I will protect you. That is what I promised."  
The strain from the last few days' events and lack of sleep had finally taken its toll. Relena buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried softly into the collar of his shirt. Her legs collapsed beneath her and a shocked Heero supported her weight against his body.   
'I've never seen her like this before. She appears so... so... fragile.' he thought. The ex-Gundam pilot had one arm around her waist and he slipped the other around behind her knees, picking her up. Heero carried her toward his apartment, which was closer than the Vice-Foreign minister's mansion, leaving the body on the ground behind him. After several minutes her crying died down as she drifted off to sleep in the comfort and warmth of his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck.   
'Duo can take care of the body,' he thought silently as he carried her to his apartment, leaving the still-rambling Duo behind to watch over the fallen terrorist until the other Preventers and the ambulance arrived.  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Heero finally got the locking mechanism on the door to release with his key after attempting to do so for last ten minutes. That wasn't as bad as trying to climb six flights of stairs carrying a woman. That took much, much longer.   
He shifted Relena's weight more against his chest than his arms so that he could reach over and turn the nob on his appartment door. Using his leg, he pushed the door open and stepped into the pitch-black living room of his one bedroom apartment. He felt along the wall with his elbow until he found the light switch and flipped it up. The light didn't really light the small room that well and he pushed the door of his apartment behind him shut with his foot. Home sweet home.  
Still carrying the vice foreign minister, he dropped his keys on the table next to his infamous laptop computer and made his way down the small hallway to the bathroom, only stopping at the towel closet next to it to grab the largest, thickest and warmest towel in there. He carried her inside the bathroom and took her out of her rain-soaked clothes, but left her undergarments on. The last thing he needed was for her to catch pneumonia while in his care. He wrapped her in the towel before picking her up again and carried her to his bedroom. Heero stepped inside and waited a moment or two for his eyes to adjust to the dark room before groping the wall with his hand, supporting Relena against his chest rather than his arm. Boy was he glad he had two arms.   
Lightning flashed across the sky outside, lighting the room for a brief moment, but that was enough for him to see the light switch on the wall. He turned on the dim light and made his way over to the bed, gently lying the woman in his arms down on it's cool and soft sheets. He reached down and pulled the top sheet and several other sheets up to cover and keep her warm. He just stood there and watched her sleep for a few minutes. Her chest rose and fell in slow, soft breaths beneath the sheets as he gazed over her sleeping form. 'I wonder what it would be like to feel her soft skin. To hold her in my arms. To taste her lips...' Realizing that he had done the first two, but not the last, he decided to go for the last question he had asked in his mind. Swept up in the emotions that he didn't even know he had, he leaned down and paused only for a moment before capturing her sweet lips with his own in a light and gentle kiss as to not wake her. After he kissed her for several moments, he realized what he did, he shook his head and stepped away, shocked with himself. "What am I doing?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. "I can't think like that- this is Relena we're talking about... Vice foreign minister." Heero stood there for several more moments, thinking to himself. "What is wrong with me?"  
Part of him wanted to just go over and try to kiss the evening's horrors away, but the soldier part of him was ordering him to just go back into the living room and get some sleep on the couch. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep though. He needed to be near her. He needed HER.  
Heero glanced at the chair on the other side of the room, then glanced at the empty spot on the bed next to Relena. Every part of him ached to lay next to her, but his mind was screaming for him to just go into the living room. Torn between was his heart and body wanted, by lying down next to her and what his mind wanted, by going back to the living room, he steeled himself against his thoughts and desires. Remembering his duty to protect her, the ex-Gundam pilot walked across the room and sat down in the chair over there, not even bothering to change out of his rain-soaked clothing. Grabbing a blanket off the small table next to him, he covered himself with the warm covering and watched her sleep the rest of the night, his handgun lying in his lap. He couldn't sleep- he had to protect her. No one was going to come in and harm her while she slept. No one.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
"... And vice-foreign minister Darlian made her acceptance speech this morning, taking the position of foreign minister. She also spoke about previous foreign minister Grant's assassination and sent her condolences to his family. One of the people suspected of Grant's assassination was Drake Jacobs, the leader of a colony terrorist group. Jacobs, who was mortally wounded by one of foreign minister Darlian's bodyguards, Duo Maxwell, died several days ago en route to the hospital. According to Lady Une, spokesperson and head of the Preventers organization, Jacobs and his terrorist group were threatening Grant to let the colonies secede from ESUN so that they may be ruled by the group." The news anchorer glanced down at the papers on the table in front of her before returning her gaze to the camera. "When Grant didn't comply with their demands, the group sent several of their own men in several assassins to get rid of Grant and Darlian. Many of them were killed, but one did succeeded in assassinating Grant. Not seeming to trust his own assasins, Jacobs decided that he was going to go in and kill vice foreign minister Darlian himself. But He failed in his attempt to kill Darlian.   
According to Une, several days after the deaths of both Grant and Jacobs, the terrorist group tried going after the president of ESUN. When their attempts also failed and most of their remaining forces were either taken into custody or killed, the group disbanded." The attractive lady at the news desk clasped her hands together and looked directly at the screen. "It sounds like a really sloppy attempt to take over, doesn't it, John?" She looked at the other news anchorer sitting next to her.   
"Indeed it does, Kelly." The news anchorer, appartently named John, turned his attention back to the news camera. "We will go more indepth with this story in the news at eleven o'clock. And now we have Rick Shapner, our head mediorologist, to tell you about the weather-"  
The T.V. clicked off and Heero lowered his arm back down to his side, the television's remote control in his hand. He turned his attention from its darkened screen to the woman pressed up against him. 'I kept my promise,' he thought with a small chuckle. 'I promised never to kill anyone again... and I didn't have to. Maxwell did it for me.'  
Relena's breathing was slow and steady, her cheek rested against his chest and she was stretched out on the couch next to him, deep in sleep.   
Heero watched her sleeping form for several minutes and slowly sat upright, trying to get up without disturbing her. He gently lifted her head from his chest and her arms from around his waist so he could get up. A small moan was emitted from her throat and her arms went around his waist again and she snuggled closer to source of heat: him. The ex-gundam pilot felt one of the muscles nearest his mouth twitch slightly and realized that it was a small smile as he just watched the sleeping foreign minister who was once queen of not only the Sanc Kingdom, but ultimately now queen of his heart. "Goodnight, Relena," he whispered and brushed his lips lightly against her forehead in a small kiss after giving up on the idea of trying to stand.  
Relena's sleepily opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Goodnight, Heero." She kissed his lips like she had done many times in the several days that had passed since the assasination attempts.   
After a few minutes, Heero was asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close as to not let her go.   
'I may be the new foreign minister and not have much free time,' she thought. 'But that doesn't mean I can't take time off from my political office for a few hours to love him.' Smiling, she closed her eyes and snuggled closer, letting out a content sigh, '... And I always thought that Heero and I would get together Only In My Dreams.' She laid her head on his chest and she drifted off to sleep next to her sleeping hero named Heero.   
  
  
  
  
Author's talk: Well, that's it! Please Read & Review!   
I've enjoyed writing this... I hope you've equally enjoyed reading it! Please let me know what you think by reviewing the story!!! Thank you all! ::takes a bow::  
  



End file.
